Allochka Budny
Path to Enlistment Allochka Budny was born on April 4th, 2394 in the Vermilion capital city, Gamma-Daeved. Her mother was a previous resident of Alpha-Daeved, Vermilion's agricultural center, and worked under the city's representative in Gamma-Daeved as an advisor. Allochka's father was descended from Federal immigrants after the planet's annexation in 2281. During her school years, Allochka became fascinated with the fauna and flora of the other planets, this interest in xenobotany would become her purpose for joining Federal Service. When she graduated Alpha-Daeved Highschool in 2412, she bid her parents adieu and left for the Federal Building where she underwent an excruciating physical examination and was directed to the Fleet Sergeant's office. After a drawn-out ordeal of fingerprinting and signature authentification to determine that Allochka was of her own free-will. Then they proceeded with the oath: Training After a few days spent in the Chaplain Hotel, the temporary bunking for all new servicemen and women, Allochka was finally being shipped out to Camp Lashmer Whistler, just inside the boundaries of the Vermilion desert. The camp was, as it's name implies, truely a camp. As many training camps for the Mobile Infantry are. The camp was divided into sections, four in total. The first, and argueably most important, housed all of the camp's permanent features: *Officer's Club *Staff Lodging *Mess *Armoury *Med-Bay *Co-ed Open Showers The second was Tent City, a large expanse of flat desert covered entirely by large geodesic domes, sleeping twenty-five men each.The tents stretch for miles and are assigned by recruits' seniority. Oldest in the front, youngest in the back. The third houses the activity field and is the most used during daylight hours, housing live-fire and simulated combat courses, a full track, and a padded area for CQC demonstrations and training. Though, the pads were more practical in the designation of the area than preventing injury. And in the middle of the chaos is the square, the only some-what peaceful place in the camp. Boasting the post and broadcasting the FNN to the recruits after daily training. It's a place to unwind after a long day of running, sweating, and eating dirt. Needless to say, the first day was brutal, within an hour of arriving two recruits had suffered broken limbs and another five collapsed from heat exhaustion soon after, Allochka included. Upon waking in the air-conditioned med-bay, Allochka was greeted with a warm yet unnerving smile from one of the COs overwatching the camp. He lay a folded piece of paper down on Allochka's stomach as she lay in the bed and walked off silently, save the occasional mechanical clanking of his prosthetic leg. She reached down and took the paper, unfolding it and skimming it over, "Form 12-40-A" printed in bold across the top of the page. A resignment letter, a single line at the bottom to throw away her dreams of Xenobotany and the adventure it brings. Its said she accumulated near twenty of these forms over her time in the camp, each after a sub-par performance or a mishappen injury, though her dedication remains true, no matter how trivial it may appear. After finishing Basic, she was assigned to the distinguished 112th Mobile Infantry Battalion where she will begin her active service.